CM- Year Four
by Artemis Castellan
Summary: What happens when a single event shatters everything our hero knew? Follow Carina's adventures in the Order of the Phoenix, as she struggles with her new beliefs, and Umbridge. Sequel to CM- Year Three. R&R!
1. Sirius Black

**Author's Note: This time, Carina's Story starts in the summer. If I get enough demand, I'll write the Quidditch World Cup from Year Three**

Chapter One- Sirius Black

"Are you ready, Carina?" Dumbledore asks. I nod. He points at the piece of paper and says, "Portus." The paper glows blue. "I've already sent your trunk and owl ahead." He says. I quickly grab the Portkey, and I'm whisked off to a dining room.

A man is sitting at the table. "You're Sirius Black, aren't you? I recognize you from the Daily Prophet." I ask. He nods. "And you must be Carina Malfoy. Welcome to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Your trunk is already upstairs." He says. Sirius looks slightly worn out, I'm guessing from the years in Azkaban. "If you were in Azkaban, did you ever see my aunt Bellatrix?" I ask tentatively. "Yes, once in Azkaban and many times before. Bellatrix Lestrange is my cousin, though I don't really call that half of my relatives family." Sirius says.

"So that makes you, what, my second cousin?" I ask. "Yes." Sirius says. "That's pretty cool." I smile. "Are you in the Order as well?" I ask. Sirius nods. Another man and woman walk in. "Professor Lupin, you're in the Order, too?" I ask him as he walks in. Lupin nods. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." He says. "Who are you?" I say curiously to the woman. "I'm Tonks." She says cheerfully. "Is that a last name?" I ask. "You wouldn't want to be called 'Nymphadora' either." Tonks says. "No, I don't think I would." I agree. Her pink hair suddenly turns purple. "Hey!" I exclaim. "You're a Metamorphmagus! That's awesome!" Tonks turn her hair back to spiky pink. I spot Sirius and Lupin looking on amused. "Watch this." Tonks says, adding whiskers to her face. "Woah!" I say.

"Carina, meet your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks." Lupin says. "How did I never know about this?" I wonder out loud. "I have the best cousins ever!" Sirius smiles again. "Glad you think so." He says. "Dumbledore's coming in a few minutes." Sirius says to Lupin. "Mad-Eye as well." Tonks adds.

As if on cue, the door opens, and in comes Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Snape, and Dumbledore. I point at Snape in surprise, and splutter "but, you... Father said... you're a Death Eater!" Dumbledore smiles. "Professor Snape is our spy." He waves his wand and conjures up a few more chairs, which everyone sits down in.

"Now, in about two weeks, the Weasleys are coming, just forewarning you, Sirius. Then, there is the matter of the prophecy." Dumbledore starts. I'm confused, but decide to say nothing. "Nymphadora, if you would fill Carina in on that afterwards, it would be splendid." Tonks nods acknowledgement. "We'll need to watch the Ministry, no doubt the Death Eaters are already planning how to get at it." Dumbledore says. "It's a shame Kingsley couldn't make it today; he knows more about manners of retrieving prophecies than I do." "We need to set up a guard. 24/7 around the clock." Mad-Eye says in a gruff manner. "Yes, that would be advisable, Alastor, except that, as the Ministry doesn't believe our story, we'd be in serious trouble. Besides, the Unspeakables are inside during the day." Dumbledore says.

"Set up a night guard then." Mad-Eye says. Snape and Lupin nod agreement. "Have people pop into the Ministry every so often, check who's there." Lupin says. "My father's usually in and out of the Ministry, I bet he'll try to put Ministry officials under the Imperius Curse." I offer. "Good. That's a start. Severus, is this the plan?" Dumbledore turns to Snape. "Nothing had been decided the last time I spoke to the Dark Lord." Snape says. Dumbledore nods. "I think for now, all we can do is set up the night guards."

He turns back to me. "You're underage. Luckily, this house is hidden from the Ministry's sight. I've seen your marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, they're all extremely good for someone your age." Dumbledore says. "Thank you." I nod. "Still, I would like you trained in higher level defense. Remus, I trust you can do that?" Dumbledore says. Lupin nods. I glad it's Lupin teaching me. He was my favorite professor. "Good. I think that's all for now. Nymphadora, I believe they're expecting you back at the Ministry." Dumbledore gets up, and leaves. Mad-Eye, Snape, and Tonks follow, leaving Lupin, Sirius and I in the kitchen.

"I guess now would be a good time to start." Lupin says. "Has your shield charm improved since last year?" I shake my head. "Not really. It's still pretty bad." "Good. We'll practice that first. Ready?" Lupin asks. I nod. "Stupefy." Lupin says. "Protego!" I exclaim. The Stunning Spell simply bounces off my shield charm. Lupin looks at me pointedly. "You have been working on your shield charm. Much better. Tomorrow, I'll teach you a good way to send messages." "Thank you." I say


	2. The Silver Phoenix

Chapter Two- The Silver Phoenix

The next day, Lupin comes back. "Today, I'm going to teach you how to conjure a Patronus." He says. I gasp. "Isn't that really advanced stuff?" Lupin smiles. "Yes, but I think you can do it. Now, in order to conjure a Patronus, you have to think of an extremely happy memory. Can you do that?" Lupin asks. I search my mind.

There's pretty much all my memories growing up, but I doubt they're strong enough. There's my friends, but everything I think of always ends in the sad feeling I betrayed them. "No." I tell Lupin shaking my head. "Everything always comes back to what happened the past couple days."

"Try focusing on a moment." Lupin suggests. I search through my mind again, and choose the time I got on the Quidditch team. "Got it." I nod. "Good. Now, the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum.'" Lupin says. "Expecto Patronum. Got it." I repeat. "Ready?" Lupin asks. I nod. "Try it." Lupin directs.

"Expecto Patronum!" I say. A silvery light glows from my wand. "Woah!" I say, smiling. "Is that a Patronus?" "Not quite. Try again. Let the memory consume you. I think you can do it this time." Lupin says.

"Expecto Patronum!" I say, more forcefully this time. A silver phoenix soars out of my wand tip, flies around me, and lands on my shoulder. "That's a true Patronus!" Lupin smiles. "A very rare one if I do say so myself." Dumbledore is standing in the doorway. "What do you mean?" I ask, the Phoenix fading away. "Well, as of now, there have only been three people in the world with a Phoenix Patronus." Dumbledore says.

"Who are they?" I ask. "You, me, and a woman named Rachel Flik years ago." Dumbledore says. I remember the name from somewhere. "She was a Minister of Magic right?" I ask. Dumbledore nods. "Correct. I'll let you two be. Remus." Dumbledore nods to Lupin, then walks out.

"It takes an especially powerful witch or wizard to cast a Patronus like that." Lupin nods. "Patronuses are used for what?" He asks. "Defending yourself against the dementors." I reply. "Correct, but seeing as we don't have dementors running everywhere currently, they are best suited to sending messages. Watch." Lupin says, casting a Patronus. "Now, I've sent a message to Sirius, telling him to come up here." A minute later, Sirius comes running up the stairs. "What is it Moony?" He asks. "Just showing Carina how useful Patronus-Messaging can be." Lupin replies. "Can I see your Patronus?" Sirius asks, curious. "Expecto Patronum." I say, letting the Phoenix land on my head this time. "Cool." Sirius says, leaving.

"In order to send a Patronus-Message, you must add the message to the happy thought, as well as the receiver." Lupin says. "Huh?" I ask, confused. "Let's say your happy thought was of a memory, and you needed to tell, um, Tonks, to come here tonight, you would think of that memory, but focus hard on thinking 'tell Tonks to come to the order of the Phoenix headquarters tonight.' Make more sense?" Lupin explains. I nod.

"Let's try it. I want you to send me a message. I'll be in the other room. Remember my instructions." Lupin says, and walks out. I focus hard on Lupin, and my memory, and say "Expecto Patronum!" The Phoenix flies from my wand and out the door. A minute later, Lupin comes back in, laughing as he says, "Yes, you can call me Remus." "It worked!" I say, surprised.

"Of course it did! You're a natural at this!" Remus says. "Awesome!" I say. "Now, there are some disadvantages to Patronus-Messages, which is why we usually only use them when we know for a fact where that particular member is. We wouldn't want to send a message to anyone at the Ministry, as they're being a bit anti-Dumbledore and by extent, anti-Order right now." Remus says. "The best way to contact an Order member at anytime is these." He hands me a small bracelet with a little Phoenix connector. I run my hand over the Phoenix.

"Try holding the Phoenix and saying your name." Remus suggests. I press the Phoenix between my fingers, and say "Carina Bellatrix Malfoy." The Phoenix unfurls into a mirror. Remus looks at me strangely. "Your middle name is Bellatrix?" He asks. "Yeah. Mum didn't think Carina Narcissa Malfoy sounded quite right." I sigh. "So what does the mirror do?"

Remus pulls out a Phoenix of his own and says, "Remus John Lupin." His own Phoenix opens into a mirror identical to mine. "Carina Malfoy." He says to the mirror. Instantly, he appears in my mirror, and I in his. "Useful for contacting one Order member at a time." Remus says. "Well, I think that's enough for today." He walks out of the room.


	3. The Black Family Tree

Chapter Three- The Black Family Tree

Feeling tired, I decide to go and take a nap, but end up lost, and in a room I don't recognize. The walls are covered with some sort of tapestry. Curious, I decide to look closer.

At various places along the tapestry are burn marks. The nearest burn mark has a name under it. When I look closer, the name reads "Andromeda." I notice all the names have pictures above them, connected by little lines. I follow the line coming from Andromeda, which leads to a Druella. Druella- wasn't that my grandma's name? One of the other lines coming out Druella's place on the tapestry leads to Mum, whose name is intertwined with Father's. Stemming off of them are Draco and I.

I press my hand up to my family, running my fingers through the lines that should still be there. The lines that disappeared the moment the Sorting Hat shouted Ravenclaw. A hot tear runs down my cheek.

None of this could have happened. It's impossible. I was born for Slytherin. I'll wake up in my room at Malfoy Manor, without this awful scar. I'll be a proper Pureblood girl like I was taught. None of this is real. Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin don't exist. I allow myself to believe these delusions as I kneel down on the floor, the pressure on me building. I could do it. Forget everything, go back home.

Home. A place I thought was safe. A place that should be safe. Not anymore. My mind puzzles over the events of the week, the events that shattered everything I thought I knew to pieces. We're all caught up in something much bigger than ourselves.

Tonks, apparently back from the Ministry, walks into the tapestry room. "Hey, Carina, I'd lik- oh." Tonks breaks off when she sees my tears. "What's wrong?" She asks. I look up. "This isn't real. None of it." I say, desperately hoping it to be true. "I'll wake up, and everything will be normal, and I won't be a disappointment to my parents."

I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I mean- I know this is real, and I don't regret anything, but..." "It's hard." Tonks finishes, sitting next to me. "It's hard knowing you'll never be accepted by the rest of your family." "Yeah." I agree. "It's okay to be different from them. If they can't accept who you are, then that's their fault. You're a great kid, Carina. I know it." Tonks says comfortingly. "Thanks, Tonks." I say. "I know someone you might want to meet." Tonks brightens up.

"Who?" I ask. "Your aunt!" Tonks exclaims, jumping up off the floor. "She asked me to bring you over, and I've already got Dumbledore's permission." "Ok, I'd like to meet her as well!" I say, getting up with some difficulty. Tonks hands me something. "Put these on. We have to travel through a bit of Muggle places, and wizard robes are breaking the Statute of Secrecy." I look at the Muggle clothes, which in all honesty, look extremely comfortable. Tonks has given me a light blue tank top (according to Muggle Studies), and some black leggings. Once I'm changed, she hands me some sunglasses. "Dumbledore says you're too recognizable with nothing on your face." She says apologetically.

Once I have my disguise on, Tonks and I walk out of the house, and she grabs my arm. I feel a pressing sensation, and for a second I can't breathe. "That was Apparation, wasn't it?" I ask, catching my breath. Tonks grins. "Yep. We're almost there."

I look around and see that we have Apparated to an empty alleyway in a Muggle neighborhood. "I don't like being around so many Muggles." I say, shivers going down my back. "It's ok. There's a fair amount of witches and wizards here, too." Tonks says. "Good." I reply.

Tonks leads me up to a small, inconspicuous, quaint, house, and knocks on the door. A woman with light brown hair opens it. "Dora!" She says, ushering us in. Tonks rolls her eyes. "Mum, you know hate that name!" The woman ignores her and instead turns to me. "And you must be Carina. I'm your aunt, Andromeda." She introduces herself. "Well, I have to get back to the Ministry." Tonks, says, leaving quickly.


	4. Andromeda

Chapter Four- Andromeda

"Hello." I say tentatively after Tonks leaves. "Nice to know I have an aunt not in Azkaban." "Cissy never even mentioned me?" She asks. I shake my head. "Up until yesterday, I didn't even know Sirius Black was Mum's cousin." I reply. "That's a shame. We used to be quite close, Cissy and I." Andromeda sighs. I don't ask what changed.

Andromeda spots my leg injury, and suggests I sit down. "If this is about my leg, the spell damage is permanent. It won't get better." I say. "We can try to prevent it from getting worse. What would your Mum say?" She says. "I don't know. She left Hogwarts before we had the chance to speak to each other." I reply. "Do you know why?" Andromeda asks. "Well, I guess she had to get the whole story from Father. No one believed Harry at the time." I shrug.

Andromeda eyes me. "I'm not going to ask what happened. I'm sure you don't want to talk about it." She says kindly. I shake my head. "I'm fine. It's not what happened that had the most effect on me." I say. "I can imagine.' Andromeda murmurs, her eyes still drawn to the scratch on my leg.

"You look a lot like your Mum, you know." Andromeda says. "All my professors say I have the facial expressions of Aunt Bella." I reply. "Yes, I noticed that when I saw you. I'm guessing it was you dressed up as Bellatrix months ago?" Andromeda laughs. I nod. "It wasn't my idea though. It was Jayden Damon's. Didn't work too well. Draco figured out it was me the next day."

"Well, whoever came up with it, it was quite the good idea. No house has ever gotten into another house's dormitory." Andromeda says, revealing a sense of humor. "We had someone spying all day. The Slytherins never even noticed!" I say.

"What do you think of the Order so far?" Andromeda asks. "I think I'm going to like it. Remus taught me how to conjure a Patronus today." I reply. "May I see?" Andromeda says. I nod. "Expecto Patronum!"

Once again, the silver Phoenix flies around the room, this time landing on Andromeda's head. "That's quite the strong Patronus. Phoenixes usually symbolize bravery and loyalty, you know." Andromeda says. My mind puzzles over this new information, remembering something the Sorting Hat said years ago. "You truly belong in Gryffindor." It had told me before I forced it into Ravenclaw, as it absolutely refused Slytherin.

"The Sorting Hat tried to put me in Gryffindor." I shrug. "I never told anyone." "Why not? Being a Gryffindor is perfectly fine!" Andromeda asks. "I couldn't bear to think what Father and Mum would say." I answer. "I guess that's something we both have in common." Andromeda says. "What do you mean?" I ask, curious.

"I was a Slytherin, but I ran off to marry a Muggleborn. You were a Ravenclaw. We're both different from who our families want us to be." Andromeda says. Somehow, her words comfort me. "Muggles." I ask. "Are they nice enough?" Andromeda laughs. "I haven't met to many Muggles, but the ones I have met were quite nice." I smile. Things are looking up again.


	5. Professor Snape Teaches Occlumency

Chapter Five- Professor Snape Teaches Occlumency

Dumbledore decides after about a week of training with Remus that I'm ready to move on. He assigns Snape to teach me something called Occlumency. I vaguely remember something Mum once said about Occlumency having almost no effect on my abilities.

"I'm sure you must know all about Legilimency, seeing as it comes naturally to you." Snape says upon entering. "So that's what I can do? Legilimency?" I ask. "According to Dumbledore, a very advanced form not ever seen before." Snape dismisses my question.

"I'm here to teach you Occlumency, which is the opposite of Legilimency. It is the art of protecting your mind from outside influence, or allowing outside influence to access your thoughts and emotions." Snape says lazily. "In order to do this, you must empty your mind of all emotions." "And how am I supposed to do that?" I ask. Snape ignores me.

"In these lesson, I will try to penetrate your mind, you will try to repel me." He says. "And how am I to do that?" I repeat. This time Snape pays attention. "Any way you can. If done correctly, you will not need a wand. Legilimens!" He exclaims.

I try to empty my mind as quickly as possible, but it's not fast enough. Snape gets into my mind very easily, and unfortunately, finds the memory of the Slytherin Party. "It was you?" He hisses. "It was you who put me under the Imperius Curse?" It was you dressed as Bellatrix?" I nod. "Yes, yes it was. I'm surprised you're just now figuring this out."

"Legilimens." Snape tries again, but this time I'm ready, my mind completely empty. Snape can't get into my mind. I probe his mind instead, focusing in on a memory of a red haired girl. "We are friends, Sev!" She says. "But the people you hang out with are just evil!"

"She's Lily Evans, right?" I ask Snape. "Harry's mother?" "I'm done here." Snape says, leaving without answering my question.


	6. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

Chapter Six- Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

I'm back in the graveyard with all the Death Eaters, but Harry is gone. He has left me here. "Crucio!" Voldemort says, the pain shooting through my body. "Father, help me!" I cry. "Please, help me!" Father stands there and watchs, his eyes vacant and cold. "Crucio!" Voldemort says again. "Make it stop, make it stop!" I moan, quickly losing strength.

"And Ron, you and Hermione will be staying in this room." A voice says. I sit up on my bed, shaking. A girl with bright red hair stares at me from across the room. "Are you ok?" She asks. "Fine." I say, trying to forget the dream. "You don't look fine." Hermione Granger says, coming in and sitting on Ginny's bed. "It was just a dream." I insist. "If you say so." Ginny says.

"Who's here today?" I ask. "Just the Weasleys and I." Hermione says. "Fred and George are downstairs. They'd like to know how Ravenclaw pulled off that prank earlier." Ginny adds. "They'll ask sooner or later."

I walk downstairs to find the twins sitting at a table, their heads bent low over a piece of parchment. "Ginny said you wanted to know about the prank?" I say, startling them. Fred (or George, I can't tell at the moment) quickly shoves the scrap of paper behind him.

"Yeah, how'd you do it? We've been trying to get into Slytherin for ages?" Fred asks. I confirm this by quickly looking into his mind. "I didn't come up with the plan, Jayden Damon did." I shrug. "What was the plan, though?" George asks.

I quickly give them run-down of how the night was supposed to go. "But, one of the Slytherins ran for Snape, so there everything went wrong." I say. "I say it was great, mate!" George exclaims. "Tell you what, Freddie, I think we can tell her about our little project." He turns to Fred. Fred nods. "You can't tell Mum, or she'd go crazy. Promise?" "Promise." I say, curious.

George grabs the slip of parchment out from behind him, and hands it to me. "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Owl Service." I read the title out loud. "Shh!" The twins both exclaim at the same time. "It's our joke shop, only, we don't have a premises-" Fred says. "Yet." George cuts in. "So we're taking owl orders." Fred continues. "We invented everything ourselves." George says.

"Like what?" I ask. "Like this." George hands me a sweet. "It's a Puking Pastille, part of the Skiving Snackbox." Fred says. "Take a bite out of the green side, and you'll like. Take a bite out of the purple side to stop." George says. "Skiving Snackbox?" I ask. "Get you out of boring classes." Fred says. "If you guys need money to start up, I've got plenty." I offer. Fred and George exchange a look. "We've already gotten enough money to start off, but thanks for offering." George says.

Mrs. Weasley walks in. "Carina." She says warmly, as if I've known her forever. "How are you?" "Fine, fine." I say. "Good." Mrs. Weasley says. "I hope the twins haven't tried to recruit you." "No, no of course not." I say quickly. "I think I'll be going back upstairs now." I walk out, trying to avoid any other questions.


	7. Letters From Home

**Warning: Do not read this chapter if you get sad easily**

Chapter Seven- Letters From Home

I'm halfway down the hall when Mrs. Weasley calls from the kitchen, "Oh! I almost forgot. These came for you today." She hands me a couple of letters. "Thank you." I say, walking up to my room to read them in privacy.

Hermione and Ginny are still talking. I forgot they were here. Sighing to myself, I decide my bed will be the best privacy I can get, and open the first letter. It's from Mum.

Carina-

Please come home. I want to know that you're okay. It's safe, I promise! Please, come home soon, or at least write back and tell me where you are. I miss you, and love you.

Mum

A tear drop lands on the letters, smearing Mum's neat handwriting. Sadness turns to anger inside me. How could she say home was safe? How could she not tell that the Death Eaters tried to kill me? Did she not see the Death Eaters that came by often? Did she want me to get killed? I throw the letter aside, and grab the second one. It's from Father. I give a harsh laugh. How nice of him to write after all these years. I set the letter on fire without a second thought.

Hermione and Ginny look up at the flames. "You're definitely not alright." Hermione decides, and she and Ginny come to sit on my bed. Hermione puts out the fire before the letter is burned up completely. "Who's it from?" Ginny asks. "My father bothered to write after three years." I say, trying to be calm. "And Mum wants me to come home, she has this delusion it's safe there." My voice cracks.

Ginny puts her arm around me. "Why don't you at least read the letter?" She suggests. "If you don't want to read it, I will." Hermione adds. I manage to open the burned letter, and find that I can still make out the words. "Here." I say handing the letter to Hermione.

"Carina." Hermione starts the letter, then stops. "How could someone write this stuff?" She exclaims after skimming the letter. "It's just cruel!" "You haven't met my father." I say quietly. "This just isn't right! You were top of your class! You survived an encounter with You-Know-Who! And this is all he has to say?" Hermione is completely outraged. "Hermione, he was there. If my father had wanted to do anything about what happened he would have. My father doesn't care." I say. "Just finish the letter." Ginny sighs.

"I can't bring myself to read this." Hermione says in disgust. Ginny grabs the letter out of her hand. "Hermione's right. This is terrible." Ginny looks just as disgusted, if not more disgusted than Hermione. "Let me see." I say, grabbing the letter.

Carina-

Have your mother and I not taught you anything about dueling? That was the weakest, most pitiful sight I've ever seen, in the graveyard. I knew you were weak the instant you were placed in Ravenclaw. Oh, and your mother is basically requiring me to say that I want you to come home, but we both know that's not true.

Father

"Sounds about right." I spit. "Neither of us wants me home." "This is outrageous!" Hermione continues to rant. Ron, hearing the commotion barges in. "What's going on here?" He asks. "I can hear you all the way down the hall!" Hermione thrusts the letter into his hands.

Ron quickly reads it, and makes a face. "Git." He says angrily. "This is bloody terrible. You've got to tell someone." "No." I say. "Absolutely not. Come on, we're showing this to Mrs. Weasley." Hermione says, marching out of the room with the letter in her hand. I run after her, grab the letter, and tear it into tiny pieces. "No. We're not telling anyone about this. It's not worth it" I say. Hermione sighs. "Fine." I don't even bother to write back to either of them.


	8. The Attack

**Mild Language, and by mild, I mean one swear word**

Chapter Eight- The Attack

"Tonks, come here." I say. "Look at this." Tonks and I are on a mission for the Order, by the coast. There were several reports of possible Death Eater activities. Dumbledore asked us to go investigate. It's my first mission for the Order.

I point to a series of footprints on the ground. "Let's follow them." Tonks suggests, walking over. "Wands out." I pull my wand out. The footprints lead to a door. "Alohomora." Tonks whispers, unlocking the door. We walk into a dark room. "Lumos." I whisper, lighting my wand tip. The room has a very ominous feel to it. "Hello?" Someone calls out. "Carina, put out your wand." Tonks orders me. "Nox." I say quickly. "Who is it?" Tonks says. "Help me, please! There's something in here; I don't know what it is." The voice calls again. I notice how cold the room is. "Tonks, is that what I think it is?" I ask, pointing at something in the corner. Tonks looks worried. "Yes, Carina. I think it is."

The dementors comes towards the both of us. I feel even colder than before, like nothing will ever be happy again. Desperately trying to focus on something happy, I say "Expecto Patronum!" My silver Phoenix flies out of my wand, just barely strong enough to guard me against the dementors.

The dementors fly away, irritated by the lack of a meal, leaving only the Muggle, Tonks, and I in the room. Tonks flicks her wand and light turns on. The Muggles is a woman, who looks absolutely petrified. "What was that thing? Who are you?" She says, backing away from us. "Carina, send a message to Dumbledore. Tell him we've been attacked." Tonks says. I nod, and cast another Patronus, sending it to Dumbledore.

"This just gets better and better." Tonks says. I open the letter. "What's it say?" Tonks asks. "'Carina Malfoy, the Ministry has received information that you have used a Patronus Charm in front of a Muggle. Now, as this is a breach of both the Statute of Secrecy and the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic, you have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry officials will be at your location momentarily to dispose of your wand.' Damn it." I swear. "They'll be here and discover we're both Order of the Phoenix members."

A Patronus message comes in. "Come back to headquarters." Dumbledore's voice says. "Well, we have our orders." Tonks says to me. "Sorry about this." She says to the Muggle. I grab her hand and we Apparate back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.


	9. The Ministry Changes its Mind

Chapter Nine- The Ministry Changes Its Mind

At headquarters, I find Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. "Good." Kingsley says in a deep voice. "Your back. Tonks, we have to go get Harry. There was another dementors attack on him." He turns to me. "Stay here. Dumbledore's trying to work something out with the Ministry." I nod. He, Mad-Eye, and Tonks quickly leave, as Sirius pulls me into an Order meeting with Remus, Snape, and Mr. Weasley.

"What did you find?" Remus asks. "Some footprints and a dementor." I say. "Dementors don't leave footprints." Snape points out rudely. "The footprints could have been the Muggle's." I say. "That's true." Mr. Weasley agrees. "Can we get back to the point?" Snape snaps. "Yes, of course." Mr. Weasley replies.

"How is Dumbledore's schedule done?" I ask. "You and Tonks are always together. The rest of us are in our own." Remus says. "Mondays are my days, and if it's a full moon, you and Tonks' day. Tuesday is Arthur, Wednesday is Snape during the summer, Thursday is Kingsley, and Friday is you and Tonks. Saturdays and Sundays are split." I nod. "Okay." "It may have to be just Tonks for a while." Sirius points out as an owl flies in, dropping a letter in front of me. "It's from the Ministry." I say, opening the letter.

Carina Malfoy

The Ministry has decided to allow you to keep your wand and has suspended you expulsion from Hogwarts until a Ministry hearing on August Twelfth.

Yours Truly,

Mafalda Hopkirk

"At least it's better than getting expelled." I say. "There's no way we can win this hearing, though." Sirius says. "Sirius is right. The Ministry will be biased." Remus points out. At this point, in walk Harry, Kingsley, Tonks, and Mad-Eye. "We have to try." I say. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Carina." Harry says before Mrs. Weasley blocks him off, sending him upstairs. "Both your hearings are on the same day, at the same time." Kingsley says, sitting down. "The bigger problem is that somehow, Narcissa Malfoy found out, and is asking questions." Mad-Eye says. "That's to be expected." Mr. Weasley sighs. "The problem is that Dumbledore managed to convince her that Carina was at a friend's house, and" Kingsley starts. "And none of my friends are at the beach." I finish. "Correct. Dumbledore's worried she suspects Order involvement." Mad-Eye says.

"And she's not too happy about the expulsion either, last I heard. Someone forgot to tell her about the hearing." Kingsley adds. I sigh. "Do you want me to write to her?" I ask, quickly explaining about the last two letters I received. "I think we have no choice." Remus says. "How much do I tell her?" I ask. "Tell her you were staying with Andromeda, and went to the beach with her for the day." Kingsley says. I run off and write the letter.


	10. The Hearing

Chapter Ten- The Hearing

On the morning of August Twelfth, Harry and I head to the Ministry with Mr. Weasley. "I've never been here before." I say as we ride down the phone-box elevator to the Ministry. Mr. Weasley looks surprised. "You haven't? Your father's in and out of here all the time." We say no more in the subject.

We land in the Ministry, and immediately head for the lifts. Someone walks in after us, and whispers something in Mr. Weasley's ear. "Oh, goodness! Both of you, we have to get down to the courtrooms! Your hearing time has been changed!" He exclaims. "To when?" Harry asks. "Five minutes ago!" Mr. Weasley replies, hurrying us down to the courtroom, which is cold and icy. I suddenly wish I had brought a jacket.

"Sorry we're late. We didn't know the time had been changed." I say as we burst into the room. "That is not the Wizengamot's fault; an owl was sent to you earlier." Cornelius Fudge says. "Except that we had already left, and were unable to receive your owl." I point out. "That doesn't matter, Ms. Malfoy." Fudge snaps. "Both of you, sit down. We're running behind."

We sit down in the two chairs set up. "Mr. Harry James Potter and Ms. Carina Bellatrix Malfoy are both faced with the same charges: use of magic in front of a Muggle, and breaking the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Magic by using a Patronus Charm. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Amelia Bones." Fudge starts. "Witness formate Defence: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore's voice booms.

"Now, Harry first. Did you, in full knowledge that what you were doing was illegal, conjure a Patronus Charm?" Fudge asks. "Well, yes." Harry replies. "And you received an official warning years ago for a Hover Charm?" Fudge asks. "That was a house-elf!" Harry exclaims. Fudge ignores him. "You conjured a fully fledged Patronus?" Amelia Bones asks. "I was only doing it because of the dementors!" Harry exclaims.

"Dementors? In Little Whinging? Preposterous!" A little toad like witch says. "The dementors are all under the Ministry's control." Fudge adds. "Not for much longer. Fudge, I beg you, read the signs! The Dark Lord is back, both of them can confirm it!" Dumbledore cuts in. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is most definitely not back!" Fudge exclaims. I stand up, and show him the cut on my leg. "If Voldemort isn't back, then explain this." I snap. "I saw him return. He used Harry and I's blood." "Carina, stand down." Dumbledore says quietly. I follow his instructions.

"Now, as in clause seven, you are not allowed to expel my students, nor take their wands without serious evidence against them." Dumbledore says. "We are familiar with clause seven!" Fudge exclaims. "And unless you can produce a witness, I do have sufficient evidence to expel them both, and take their wands." "As it happens, we can." Dumbledore says. Two people walk in. One I don't recognize. The other is the Muggle woman Tonks and I frightened.

"Describe the attack." Fudge order. Both women give the same explanation: "It felt like I would never be happy again. The dementor was big, and cloaked." After hearing the testimonies, Fudge asks, "All in favor of conviction?" A few people raise their hands. "All in favor of clearing them of all charges?" Fudge asks, sounding disappointed. Almost everyone raises their hand. "Cleared of all charges." Fudge says, closing the court.

Harry and I walk out to find Mr. Weasley waiting for us. "How did it go?" He asks. "Cleared. Of everything." I say. "Merlin's Beard! The whole Wizengamot tried you both?" Mr. Weasley asks. 'Yes. Most unusual." I comment.

"I'm supposed to take you both back quickly. There's been problems with enchanted toilet seats down in-" Mr. Weasley breaks off, spotting something. Down a hall, Fudge is talking to none other than my father himself. "Well, well, well. The Patronus twins. Never thought you'd be able to conjure a Patronus, Carina." He says. "More than you can say." I snap. Harry looks outraged. "Fudge was just telling me about your lucky escapes. Both of you managed to wriggle out of trouble.. again. Snakelike perhaps?" Father says.

"And Arthur Weasley! I would have thought you would have known better, Carina. Very disappointing, very disappointing indeed." Father drawls. "Can't be more disappointing than I already am to you." I say, trying to hold back emotions. Father ignores my comment. "What are you doing here?" Harry snaps. "Private matters between myself, and the Minister do not concern you, Potter. And merely out of intrest, what is your Patronus, Carina?" He answers. "A Phoenix." I say through gritted teeth. "Interesting. Shall we go to your office, Cornelius?" Father turns away from us. "Certainly." Fudge says, leading him away.

 **Ooh, more Lucius. Always was an evil git**


	11. The Mind of a Death Eater

Chapter Eleven- The Mind of a Death Eater

"Harry, give me your invisibility cloak." I say out of the corner of my mouth. "What? Why?" Harry splutters, surprised. "Just do it!" I hiss. Harry pulls a bundle out of his clothes and hands it to me. "If I'm not back in the Atrium in ten minutes, send a message to the Order." I say, throwing the invisibility cloak on, and running after Fudge.

I catch up with them down a brightly lit corner, praying my shoes make no noise in the floor. I can't quite catch the words. Fudge opens a door, and ushers my father inside. I barely manage to slip in unnoticed, but it's possible the cloak slipped. A hardly noticeable glance from Father in my direction confirms this. Damn it. Why is it that every time I try to get information, I get caught? Luckily, Father simply turns back to Fudge. "I'd like to discuss a generous contribution to the Ministry." Father says. I take the distraction to fish around his mind.

The Dark Lord yells in extreme anger. The Potter boy escaped along with his daughter, in what condition, Lucius didn't know, and frankly, didn't care.

Fudge's jaw drops. "That many Galleons?" He says. I try to stay focused.

"I require a service of you, Lucius." His master hisses. "What do you require of me, my Lord?" Lucius asks, eager for a task to prove himself again. "I want you to retrieve something from the Ministry of Magic. Something that has plagued me for many years." The Dark Lord says.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. I'll wait here." Father says. Fudge looks harried as he runs out of the room. I try to slip out, but the door closes too fast. I try to press myself against the wall. "I know you're in here." Father says, reaching out to pull of the cloak. I can't dodge his hand fast enough, and he pulls the cloak off. "Give it back." I say in a low voice, trying to snatch it out of his hands. "Don't speak to me that way." Father says warningly. I try and get the cloak again, this time succeeding. "What is it?" I hiss. "What's hidden in the Ministry? Is it the prophecy?"

Father pales. "You're, you're a Parselmouth?" He splutters. A quick search of his mind discovers he's not lying, either. "That's beside the point!" I snap in English. "It's the prophecy, right?" "Who says there's even anything?" He snaps. "You did." I say softly, pulling the cloak back on and slipping out as Fudge comes in. I focus back on that moment.

"What is it, my Lord?" Lucius asks, excitement building up. "Hidden in the Department of Mysteries is a prophecy, a prophecy concerning Potter and I. It will be key in defeating him. I want you to retrieve it. I trust you can do that?" The Dark Lord says. "Of course, My Lord." Lucius bows. "Do not fail me, Lucius. Your daughter has." The Dark Lord seems to spit out the last sentence. "I assure you, she is nothing to me. If you so choose to kill her, I will. It stand in your way." Lucius seems to regret his choice of words the instant they come out of his mouth. Of course he would let Carina die. What would Cissa say? "Of course you wouldn't." The Dark Lord looks suspicious. "Leave me now," he orders the Death Eaters.

Lucius Apparates back to Malfoy Manor. Cissa stands up from where she was sitting in the couch. "Lucius, is it true? Is he back?" She asks, a note of fear in her voice. "Yes, it is true. The Dark Lord has returned. Is Carina okay?" Lucius asks tiredly. It has been a long night, and he really isn't interested, but Narcissa will wonder if he doesn't ask.

A dark look comes into Cissa's eyes. "I could not say. She will survive, though." She looks tired and worried. "Why does he want our daughter, Lucius?" Cissa asks, a single tear running down her beautiful cheek. "I wish I knew." Lucius says, and this was the truth. Lucius had his suspicions, but, not wishing to worry Narcissa more, Lucius did not share them with her.

I can't hold on any longer. My ten minutes is up by a long shot. People will be looking for me. "Expecto Patronum." I whisper, sending a message to the Order that I am alright. I head back up,to the Atrium, where Tonks is waiting. She quickly takes me to headquarters.

Kingsley is already there waiting. I relay everything from Father's mind, except his conversation with Mum. "It's nothing new." I say apologetically. Kingsley shakes his head. "It is useful. We now know who to watch for."

 **Ah, Lucy... I truly believe he does love his family, except maybe Carina, at least at this point! I know how this story's going to end, and by that I mean after the Battle of Hogwarts. Review!**


	12. Hogwarts, Finally

Chapter Twelve- Hogwarts, Finally

I walk off the train next to Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Draco walks past. "Surprised to see they're still letting you walk free, Potter. I suspect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it!" He snaps. "And I thought you could go no lower, Carina." Harry tires to go for Draco, but Ron holds him back. "It's just Malfoy. What do you expect?" Ron says. I walk off to try and find Luna.

I spot a lot of blonde hair, and walk towards that carriage just as it is about to leave, and climb in. I don't notice who's in the carriage until it's too late. I've landed myself I'm a gang of unfriendly Slytherins, one of them being my idiot brother.

"What are you doing here?" Zabini sneers. "Wrong chariot. It seems my brother looks too much like a girl." It's a low blow, and we both know it. "Where were you this summer?" Draco says quietly. I smile a fairly sweet smile. "I was with Andromeda at the beach." "And you expect me to believe that?" Draco says. "Yes. I do, because it's true." I say.

Draco leans in so only I can hear him. "Do you know how upset Mum was after you left?" He hisses. "And didn't write back?" "I don't care, ferret boy." I lie. Draco looks extremely angry. "Don't you dare call me that, or Father will hear about it!" He snaps. I yawn. "It's not like he cares at all. By the way, I'm the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain this year. Youngest in about 50 years. It's better than you could do." And with that, the carriages arrive, and I get off, leaving Draco in shock.

At the Ravenclaw table, I finally find Luna, and sit down, only to find myself instantly swarmed by Ravenclaws. "Here." Someone says, handing me a slip of paper. "Here's my name, I'd like to be in the Quidditch team this year!" Several people say.

"Good evening, students. I would like to inform you to an addition to our staff. The post of Defence Against the Dark Arts will be fulfilled by Dolores Umbridge. Now, as Professor Hagrid is away, the post of-" Dumbledore breaks off. "Hem, hem." A pink, fluffy, toad-witch coughs, getting up. "I'd like to say a few words." She says in a sickly sweet voice.

Dumbledore allows her, but I don't think he had a choice. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered education a priority. Each headmaster brings something different to the school. This brings about good progress. But, progress for the sake of progress should be discouraged. So, together, let us move into an era of effectiveness and accountability, pruning what should be prohibited, preserving what should be preserved, and perfecting what needs to be perfected. I'm sure we'll all be very good friend." She says, and sits back down. "Now, as I was saying, as Professor Hagrid is away, the post of Care of Magical Creatures shall be filled by Professor Grubbly-Plank." Dumbledore finishes.


	13. Umbridge is Proven Wrong

Chapter Thirteen- Umbridge is Proven False

The next day starts classes with Toad. I head down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to find that it has been decorated with disgusting pink. "Welcome class." Umbridge says in her falsely sweet voice. All I can hear is the shuffling of books.

"Now, we're going to go through my first rule, and that is whenever I say "welcome, or good morning you reply with 'Good Morning, Professor Umbridge,' or 'Yes Professor Umbridge.' Do I make myself clear?" She says, keeping up the guise of fake politeness. "Yes, Professor Umbridge." We all reply. Seeming satisfied, Umbridge says, "Wands away, class."

"How are we supposed to learn without our wands?" I ask. "It is the Ministry's view that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient." Umbridge says, clearly not liking the disruption. "Sufficient for what?" I ask sweetly. "I read all about Patronuses, yet I couldn't conjure one until this year. What if I had met a dementor before then?"

"I will not have this disruption! There is nothing out there!" Umbridge snaps. "Yes, there is. The Ministry just doesn't want to believe it." I say quietly. "DETENTION!" Umbridge snaps. "Really, I expected better from a Malfoy. See me after class." "But I have to get to Muggle Studies after this!" I exclaim. "My office, Ms. Malfoy!" Umbridge snaps.

After the most boring, unless lesson I've ever been to, I walk up to Umbridge's office, which is full of kittens and more pink. Blech. I can't stand it in here already. We are definitely not going to be "very good friends," as Umbridge put it.

"Ah, Ms. Malfoy. Today, I would like you to do some lines for me." Umbridge says when I walk in. "What do I write, and how many times?" I sigh, eager to get this over with. "You will write 'I will not disrupt class.' Fifty times should do. You will use my special quill." Umbridge hands me an elegant black quill.

I start writing on the piece of parchment she provides me, and instantly bite my lip in pain. "What kind of quill is this?" I ask. "No talking." Umbridge says. I write again. "Ahh!" I exclaim, the pain coming from my hand. "What is it?" Umbridge says, pretending to be polite. "I think I get the idea." I say. "Oh, but I think twenty more times will do. I'll take twenty off of the fifty." Umbridge says.

With each line, the pain increases, and blood drips down my hand. Finally, I reach twenty. "Can I go now?" I ask. "Yes. I believe your Muggle Studies class almost finished." Umbridge allows me to leave. I cradle my hand and decide to take a detour to the hospital wing.

"What is it?" Madam Pomfrey asks when I walk in. I show her my hand. "Detention with Umbridge." I say. Madam Pomfrey looks horrified. "What kind of teacher would do something like that?" She asks, wrapping my hand up. "Thank you." I say when she is done, and head to my next class, Potions.

 **Umbridge: I hate her soooo much, but I couldn't think of a different way she would TOURTURE kids, so here you go.**


	14. Lessons with Dumbledore

Chapter Fourteen- Lessons with Dumbledore

Later that day, a little Hufflepuff boy comes and gives me a note in the middle of History of Magic from Dumbledore. "Thank you." I tell the boy, opening it. Dumbledore wants me to come to his office tonight.

At eight o'clock that night, I knock on Dumbledore's office door, and say the password "Sherbert Lemon." The statue swings open, revealing another door. "Come in." Dumbledore says. He is sitting at his desk. "Is that a Pensieve?" I ask, curiously. "Yes, it is. I had something else planned, but it can wait. Would you like to see it?" Dumbledore asks. I nod. "What would you like to see? I have many memories to choose from." He says.

"Do you have anything about, about, my family?" I ask. Dumbledore smiles. "Depends on which particular member of your family. I have plenty pertaining to your father and aunt." Not particularly caring for my father right now, I say "my aunt."

Dumbledore walks over to a shelf, and grabs several vials out. "Be warned. Some of this is frightening. Do you wish to continue?" He asks me. "Yes." I say. Dumbledore pores a vial into the Pensieve. Having read about these, I put my head in the substance and instantly fall into a mini-shack I don't recognize.

Four people stand in the center of the shack, three men and one woman. The woman kicks something over. "I hate this." She snaps. "We should be looking for the Dark Lord, not huddled up in some filthy shack only fit for Muggles."

"Bella, if we go looking, the Aurors will throw us in Azkaban! One of the men says. "Then let them! We alone were faithful, we will be rewarded!" Bellatrix snaps. "I don't want to go to Azkaban." The smallest man, who looks a boy still, whimpers. "Lost your gut after what happened with the last Aurors, Crouch?" The third man taunts. "No, of course not." The boy quickly amends. The first man puts a finger to his lips. "Shush!" He whispers. "I can hear someone coming."

"Come out with your wands out, and your hands up. Any attempts to attack will be swiftly punished." Someone says from the outside. Bellatrix quickly pulls out a wand, as someone breaks down the shack's door. Bellatrix simply laughs. "You think you can take us? I learn the Dark Arts from the Dark Lord himself! Crucio!" A man goes flying backwards in pain.

"Bella, stand down. Fighting will do no good this time." The first man says. "We will wait for the Dark Lord's return." This seems to calm Bella down a bit. In her moment of calm, the Aurors manage to tie all four of them up.

I find myself back in Dumbledore's office. "What was that?" I ask. 'That." Dumbledore says. "Was the capture of Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, as well as Barty Crouch Jr." "Why couldn't I get into their minds?" I ask. "It was only a memory. Would you like to see another?" Dumbledore asks. Seeing my indecision, Dumbledore goes back over to the cabinet and grabs another vial out. "How about something from your father? Something less violent?" He asks.

I shake my head. "If I wanted to know anything about him, I'd look myself." I shrug. Dumbledore raises his eyebrows. "Then why not try now?" He asks. "Are you mad? I've only been able to access memories and thoughts of people in close proximity to me! It would be impossible!" I exclaim. Dumbledore puts up a single finger. "Ah, but nothing's impossible. I would have thought you, of all people, would know that. Go on. Try." Dumbledore says. I sigh. "What do you want me to find out?" "I want you to find the trial at the end of the first war." Dumbledore says.

I close my eyes and focus on my father. "I'm in!" I exclaim a second later, hearing Father's thoughts come through. "Good. Now, stay focused." Dumbledore says. The thoughts become clearer and clearer. "Memories." I think. "I want memories." The memories seem to organize themselves. "Trial." I think. One of them glows. I focus on it.

Lucius sat in the chained chair. Somewhere in the ring around the courtroom is Narcissa Malfoy, holding a five-month old baby. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. This was his mess. He would get out of it. After all, he didn't just have to think of Cissa, though that alone was enough. He had two children now, and Cissa could not manage both on her own.

"I can't hold on much longer." I say. This venture so far away has left me tired. "Try." Dumbledore urges. I sigh and go back into the memory.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are charged with aiding the Death Eaters, in full knowledge of your actions." Cornelius Fudge says. "Do you deny this?" Lucius clears his throat. "As I have said before, I was under the influence of the Imperius Curse." He says. Everything would be fine. Lucius had paid Fudge off with a considerable amount of Galleons. "Could you describe the Imperius Curse?" A Ministry witch says. "Amelia, one would not be able to describe the Imperius Curse." Fudge cuts in. The Ministry witch looks annoyed. It seemed that was the point of her question. Everyone stays silent.

"Seeing as there seem to be no more questions, the Wizengamot will take this to a vote. All in favor of conviction?" Fudge asks. Lucius could practically hear Narcissa holding her breath. He had not told her what he had done. All of two people raised their hands. "All in favor of clearing the charges?" Fudge asks. Most of the Wizengamot raises their hands. "As a clear vote from the Wizengamot indicates, Mr. Malfoy, you are freed of all charges." Fudge declares.

"So that's how he got off free?" I ask, disgusted. "Paid Fudge off?" Dumbledore ignores me. "Now you believe that your abilities go further than you could have imagined." He looks slightly amused. "And I believe they can go further. You should get some rest now." He says. I walk out, amazed at what I have just done.


	15. Muggle Studies Investigation

**Thank you to Chrissy Cullen for reviewing, love the ferret joke**

Chapter Fifteen- Muggle Studies Investigation

About a week passes before Umbridge becomes the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Her first class to investigate happens to be my Muggle Studies class.

"Now, to review, how does a clock tower work?" Professor Burbage asks. I raise my hand, but she calls on Jacob Harley. "The gears and pendulum allow a clock to work properly." He answers. "Correct. Today, though, we will be studying a different aspect of Muggle life: cars. How many of you have ever ridden in a car?" Professor Burbage asks. A few kids raise their hands. "Hem, Hem." Comes the terribly familiar cough from the back of the room. "Yes?" Professor Burbage asks. "Would you mind if I went around and asked you students a few questions?" Umbridge asks. "Well. I was going to discuss the lesson, but I guess I can change that. Students, read chapter ten, and write me an essay on what you do and don't understand about cars." Professor Burbage sighs.

As soon as I open my course book, I hear a familiar cough again, this time right next to me. I look up to find Umbridge standing next to me, clipboard poised. "I would like to ask you a few questions." She says. "Fine" I sigh. There's no getting out of this. "Why did you take Muggle Studies?" She asks. "I was interested to know how Muggles survived without magic." I say. Umbridge's quill moves swiftly across the piece of parchment on her clipboard.

"And has this course fulfilled your expectations?" Umbridge asks. "Yes. It has." I snap, eager for her to get away from me. "And what sort of things about Muggles have you learned?" Umbridge can't seem to take a hint. "We've been learning bits and bits about electricity at a time, it's quite a confusing thing to pick up." I say.

Umbridge finally decides to walk away from me. I can hear her interrogating other classmates. "If you are Muggleborn, why did you want to take Muggle Studies?" She asks Jacob. It's quite interesting to hear about the wizarding side of thing." He replies defensively.

"And why are you barefoot?" Umbridge asks Luna. "I seem to have lost my shoes again. I suspect Nargles are behind it." Luna says dreamily. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. Umbridge finally gets more than she bargained for.


	16. Sight

Chapter Sixteen- Sight

"Come in." Dumbledore says. It's my second time training with him, and in his note, Dumbledore promised something big. "Ah, good, Carina, right in time." Dumbledore smiles. "I think you'll like this next idea."

"What is it?" I ask eagerly. "Seeing as you can read thoughts and memories, I believe that it may be possible for you to 'see' out of someone else's mind." Dumbledore says. "What do you mean?" I ask, confused. "I think that if you so chose, you could see exactly what someone else is seeing?" Dumbledore says. "How is that possible?" I ask. "Whenever we see something, we remember it, though how well cannot be said." Dumbledore smiles. "So, you think I could see the memories as they're being made?" I say slowly. "And therefore, seeing exactly what any given person is seeing at any given time. You are quite the smart girl, Carina." Dumbledore says. "Thank you." I say. "Who should we start with?" I ask. "Why don't we start close? Try to see exactly what I see." Dumbledore says. "Okay." I say, focusing on Dumbledore.

His thoughts become clearer. "Show me what's happening now." I instruct them. The memories try and rearrange themselves, but are left utterly confused. I decide to try something. "Show me the most recent thought, combined with the most recent memory." I say. The thoughts take to this instruction, and rearrange themselves. I touch the closest one, and am suddenly looking through Dumbledore's eyes.

"Woah!" I say, returning to my own mind. "Do you want to try something farther out?" Dumbledore asks. I nod. "Try your friend Luna." Dumbledore suggests. "Okay." I say again, focusing on Luna.

The first conscious thought I can make out is "Nargles." I sigh. Of course. I instruct the thoughts to do the same thing as last time, and reach out for the nearest one.

Seeing through Luna's eyes, I can tell that she is skipping up to the Ravenclaw dormitory, carrying a magazine I'm guessing is the Quibbler. "What never stops and always moves forward?" The knocker asks. "Hmm, I think the answer is time." Luna says, and walks into the common room. I pull out of her mind.

"Can I try even farther?" I ask. Dumbledore nods. "Of course. Try Tonks. I'd like to know how she's doing in the Department of Mysteries tonight."

I repeat the steps, and find myself looking at rows of dusty glass orbs. Tonks trips over something on the ground. "Oops." She whispers, picking up her dropped wand. Tonks continues walking through the shelves. I decide to see if I can speak to her, and force myself to the front of her mind. "Tonks!" I think hard. Tonks's eyes see a faint shimmery form of me! It worked. "Carina? Is that you?" Tonks asks. "How?" "Yeah, it's me." The form says. I decide to slip over to the form, instead of seeing through Tonks.

A second later, I'm looking at her bright pink hair. "Dumbledore's idea. How's it going?" I ask. "Perfect, absolutely perfect." Tonks says. "Good." I reply, and slip back into Dumbledore's office.

"You were right. I would have never thought I could project an image of myself anywhere." I say to Dumbledore, who simply raises an eyebrow. "Nothing's impossible, Carina." He reminds me as I walk out.


	17. Dumbledore's Army

Chapter Seventeen- Dumbledore's Army

A few days later, Hermione comes up to me after breakfast. "Hello, Carina. I was wondering, would you be interested in fighting back against Umbridge?" She asks. "Of course I would. That toad won't even admit Voldemort's back." I say. "Harry, Ron and I think we have a way. Meet us in the Hog's Head during the next Hogsmeade day." Hermione says. "That's tomorrow, isn't it?" I ask. Hermione nods and walks off.

The next day, Luna and I walk towards the Hog's Head, and find a large number of people inside. I take a seat next to Jayden, Michael, Jacob, and Terry, who looks away quickly. "Hey." I say to Jayden. "Hey. You know who else is supposed to be here?" He asks. I shake my head as Fred and George come up behind me. "Two dozen butter beers." They order for the entire group.

Five minutes later, we're all settled down and looking to Hermione. "Umm, hello." She starts out nervously. "So, as you all have probably guessed, Umbridge isn't going to teach us, and we need someone who will. So, Harry, Ron, and I had an idea that Harry could teach us how to defend ourselves, seeing as he's fought You-Know-Who." Hermione explains.

"And do you believe him? That You-Know-Who is back, and that he fought against him?" Zacharias Smith asks. "Yes, I do." Hermione says firmly. "Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" Luna asks Harry. "Yes. I've seen it." Hermione replies.

"And he fought against a basilisk in our second year." Neville adds. "He fought off about a hundred dementors third year." Ron says. "It's true." I say. "He's back. I saw him. And if you can't accept that, leave!"

"Well, if you're so knowledgeable, than why don't you teach us?" Ernie Macmillan says. Harry seems to like this idea. "You'd know a lot about the Dark Arts, as well. You could help." He suggests. "Okay, if you want." I reply. "We need a name." Hermione says. "How about the Defence Association? Or DA for short, so no one knows what we're talking about?" Cho suggests. "That's a great idea, but let's make DA stand for Dumbledore's Army. That's the Ministry's greatest fear isn't it?" Ginny says. There are murmurs of agreement throughout the room.

"Then it's settled." Hermione says. "Just sign this paper, and remember, don't tell anyone!" She passes around a sheet of parchment. I write my name on it and pass the paper to Luna.

"Hey." Jayden says to me as everyone gets up to leave. "Do you want to go to Zonko's or something?" He asks. "Hey, Carina, we've got something to show you!" The twins call. I look at Jayden apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Maybe next time." I say, and run out after the twins.

"What is it?" I ask. George hands me a sweet. "Remember Puking Pastilles?" He asks. I nod. "Well, this is also part of the Skiving Snackbox. It's Nosebleed Nougat." Fred says. "Gives you quite the terrible nosebleed." George adds with a smile. "Awesome. How's the owl orders coming?" I ask. "Great! We've got a place now, so it won't be too much longer before we're out of here." Fred says. "Good. Owl orders won't last long." I say.

"Hey, sorry for distracting you from your little date." George says. "What?" I exclaim. "Come off it, he was asking you out!" Fred says. "No, Jayden wasn't. We're just friends." I say. "Okay, if you says so." Fred and George walk off smiling.


	18. The First Meeting

Chapter Eighteen- The First Meeting

A week later, the DA has a meeting place, the Room of Requirement. Harry gathers us all there one night for the first official meeting of the DA. Hermione hands out these little golden coins. "I came up with an idea of how to contact each other as to when the next meeting is. It would look too suspicious if we kept going to each other's tables." Hermione explains. 'They'll burn when there's a new meeting, and then the numbers on the coins will change to the next date and time."

"Cool." I say, pocketing the fake Galleon. "Now, today we're going to start out with Disarming." Harry says. Someone snickers. "You may think it easy, but Disarming is a very good skill. It saved my life last year." Harry replies. "Carina, care to demonstrate?" I nod, and face him. "Ready?" I ask. Harry nods. "Expelliarmus!" I say. Harry's wand flies from his hand, straight to me. I catch it in midair. "Nice." Harry says to me.

"Do you get the idea? Let's split into partners and practice. Carina, just roam and help people out." Harry directs. I nod, and watch people for a bit. "Don't wave your wand so much." I tell a Hufflepuff. "Annunciate better." I tell a little first year Ravenclaw. "It sounds a bit like you're saying 'Spelliarmus.' It's 'Expelliarmus.'"

After about an hour, Harry looks up from where he is helping Cho Chang. "Okay, I think that's good for today. Just keep checking your coins." He says. We file out of the Room of Requirement, but Harry holds me back. "Heard from the Order at all?" He asks. I shake my head. "Nothing of importance has been happening."

 **Sorry for for the short chapter, I'm having a bit of writer's block on current parts of the story. It has occurred to me that I have never actually given a full description of Carina so, here it is. She is about 4 3/4 feet tall, with pale skin like Draco's. She has waist length very light blonde hair, usually kept in a long braid. Her eyes are a deep blue, the kind that seem to look straight into you. So. There you go.**


	19. Malfoy Name

Chapter Nineteen- Malfoy Name

Weeks pass with nothing new. DA meetings, Umbridge being an idiot, that sort of thing. Then, Mr. Weasley gets attacked. Finally, it's time for the Christmas holidays, which Dumbledore arranged for me to split in between headquarters, and Malfoy Manor. The first week will be at Malfoy Manor, and the rest at headquarters. I get to spend Christmas with my friends.

"See you in a week!" I say to Ginny and Hermione, getting off the Hogwarts Express. Next week can't come fast enough. "Bye!" They both call, Hermione going with her parents, and Ginny going with the Weasleys. I search the platform for my mother, and find her speaking with Draco.

"Carina!" She exclaims, pulling me into a hug. "Hi, Mum." I reply. "Can we just get home now?" Draco snaps. "Yes, of course." Mum says, and grabs both Draco and I's arms. Side-Along Apparation. I laugh when Draco turns green at Malfoy Manor. "I hate Apparation." He groans. "You'll get used to it." I say. Draco eyes me suspiciously. "And how would you know?" He snaps, still looking sick. "It doesn't matter." I snap back.

Mum sighs. "Can't you two get along?" "When he stops calling my friends blood traitors." I answer at the same time as Draco says "No." "For the record, the Weasleys are blood traitors, and the Granger girl is a Mudblood. You really shouldn't let them pollute your mind!" Mum says. "Better friends than all the other Purebloods." I sniff coldly. "I'd rather be friends with Purebloods." Draco says. "Yes, well, you go do that." I say. Mum rubs her head. "This is going to be a very long week." She mutters under her breath. "Draco, calm down. If that's what Carina wants to do, then fine. Let her be."

The first thing I notice when I walk into my room is that someone has taken down all but one of the Ravenclaw banners I covered the family pictures with years ago. I start putting them back up when a voice says from behind me, "Why did you put them up?" It's Draco. "We're not a family." I shake my head. "Not since you left, obviously." Draco says. "You're so blind." I sigh. "I stopped being a part of the family in my first year." "You'll always be a Malfoy inside." Draco points out, and leaves.

I continue putting the banners up again, thinking over what Draco said. I'll always be a Malfoy. I'm tied to it by the name, and I'm not ready to give that up. "A name means nothing." A little voice in my head says. But it's wrong. A name does mean something.

Dinner that night is awkward. "How is school going?" Mum asks. "Fine." I say. "Top marks in every class." "Good." Mum replies. Father doesn't even make a comment. "It's better than Draco can do." I think to myself.


	20. Weasley Sweaters

Chapter Twenty- Weasley Sweaters

The week passes fairly fast, and before I know it, I'm headed to headquarters by Portkey. Tonks greets me there. "Happy Christmas!" She says. Grimmauld Place already feels more like home.

"Hermione!" I exclaim. "I thought you were doing that Muggle thing- what was it?- oh yeah. I thought you were going skiing!" Hermione shrugs. "Skiing' snot really my thing, so I told Mum and Dad that I was coming back early to study. They just want me to be successful." "Mr. Weasley, how are you?" I ask. "Fine, fine. Much better now!" He replies cheerfully.

Christmas Day, I wake up, and Mrs. Weasley hands me a lumpy package. I open it to find a lovely light blue knit sweater with the letter C on it. "I know it's probably not what you're used to, but..." She trails off. I give her a big hug, and throw it on. "It's perfect."

"Hey, you got one, too!" Ginny exclaims, coming downstairs. "Yep!" I say. By then end of the morning, presents have been passed around. I give Ginny a new racing broom, to which she says, "Now I can beat you better." I laugh. "You're on." Hermione and I exchange books. Tonks gives me a photo book full of pictures of her, Andromeda, and the rest of the Order. I slip Fred and George some Zonko's product with the instructions to use well.

Later that day, Harry pulls me aside. "I've got something I think you ought to know." He says. "Yes?" I reply. "While we were at St. Mungo's, Neville was there, visiting his parents." He starts. "Why were his parents there?" I ask. "Well, have you ever wondered why Neville never mentions them?" Harry asks. I nod. "His parents are permanently in St. Mungo's because they were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry says slowly. "That's why Neville always looks uncomfortable around me. I remind him of Bellatrix." I realize. Harry nods. "Just thought you should know."

 **Sorry about the short chapter, the next couple will probably be fairly short**


	21. Aunt Bella Really Escapes from Azkaban

Chapter Twenty-One- Aunt Bella Really Escapes from Azkaban

We get about one week of worry-free peace before it all comes back with one single incident. "Guys, look at this!" Michael Corner calls out in the common room, pointing at a copy of the Daily Prophet. I snatch the Prophet out of his hand. "Mass Azkaban breakout?" I say, a feeling of dread rising up in me.

"Who broke out? Hayes asks. I scan the paper, and the feeling of dread mounts. "Dolohov, Mulciber, Rookwood, Travers, and..." My voice trails off. "And who?" Someone demands. "The Lestranges." I whisper. "Huh?" Terry says from across the room. I clear my throat. "The Lestranges." I say louder. There's a sudden intake of breath, especially from the Purebloods and Halfbloods.

"Who are the Lestranges?" One of the Muggleborns asks. Some people know the name, but not who they are. "The Lestranges were You-Know-Who's right hand followers." Cho Chang explains in a hushed tone. "My aunt." I spit out. "Isn't that who you dressed up as for the prank last year?" A second-year asks. I nod. "The very same." The girl shivers. "She was scary." "And that wasn't even the real thing." Michael says darkly.

"Dumbledore wants you, Carina." An out of breath Emily dashes into the common room. "Now?" I ask. She nods. "Something about needing help, I think?" "Alright, I guess I'll talk to you guys later." I say, and walk out of the common room.

"I'm sure you've guessed what I need your help with." Dumbledore says when I walk in. "I hadn't really thought about it." I say. "I need your help finding the escaped Azkaban prisoners. I'm sure you heard about that." Dumbledore says. I nod. "We were all talking about it before I left." "Good. Think you can help me?" Dumbledore says. "Yes." I reply. Dumbledore nods. "You know what to do."

I decide to try for Bellatrix first. Focus on her, I find myself inside a mind so chaotic, I'm instantly disoriented. "Most recent memory." I order, but nothing listens. All the thoughts and memories seem to be taunting me. I decide to reach out to a single memory and see what happens. I'm instantly rejected. I try another memory. Same result. Only an extremely powerful Occlumens could have done that. I pull out of her mind.

"She wouldn't let me in!" I exclaim in anger. "Every time I reached out, her mind repelled me! How is she a better Occlumens than you?" I'm fuming now. "While there is no doubt Bellatrix is a great Occlumens, I highly doubt that she would be better than me at the skill." Dumbledore muses. "No, it is rather her mind is so chaotic from years of Azkaban topped with insanity."

"That's why it was so disorientating?" I ask. Dumbledore nods. "I believe so." "Then we have no way of finding any of them." I say. "Unfortunately, that is so. I cannot risk your safety." Dumbledore agrees. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You would find, that, had you stayed in Bellatrix's mind longer, eventually you would have succeeded at your task, but it comes at a great personal risk. It would exhaust you terribly, and by then, Bellatrix would probably notice that someone was fiddling around with her mind." Dumbledore explains. "Let me try again!" I beg. "No." Dumbledore says firmly. "Maybe now, the Ministry will see that Voldemort really is back."


	22. A Beetle Date

Chapter Twenty-Two- A Beetle Date

"Hey, so you know how there's a Hogsmeade day tomorrow?" Jayden asks me. I nod. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me?" He asks. "Sure. I'd love to." I reply. Jayden brightens. "Great! I'll meet you there!"

The next morning, I walk down to the Three Broomsticks. Jayden meets me inside. "Two butterbeers, please." I say. "You don't have to pay, you know. This was my idea." Jayden insists. "No, I'll pay. I've got plenty of money." I say, handing Madam Rosmerta two Galleons.

"You never told me exactly how you knew Bellatrix was my aunt." I ask curiously. "Well, it wasn't that hard to find out." Jayden smiles. "Came across a picture one day and thought her scowl looked exactly like yours. Looked in a genealogy record and found she was your mum's sister." He explains. I laugh. "Sounds like you were really curious." "I guess that's why the Sorting Hat put me in Ravenclaw."

Out of the corner of my eye. I see the twins come in, and quietly sneak back out. "Oh, gosh." I sigh, pointing at the twins, who are watching through a window. One of them gives me a thumbs up, and they both run off. "What were they doing?" Jayden asks. "Probably spying." I laugh.

After about an hour, Hermione comes in and hurries towards me. "Oh, there you are!" She exclaims. "I've been looking all over for you! Come on, I need your help with something!" "Hermione, can't it wait?" I say. "No, no it really can't." Hermione says. "How long will this take?" I sigh. "I don't know, it depends." Hermione says impatiently. "It's ok, I have to get back and study." Jayden says, getting up. "Ok. I'll see you in the common room later." I reply, and hurry off with Hermione. "Come on, we have to meet up with Harry." She says, practically running.

Finally, we meet up with Harry, who looks to be in a very bad mood. "This had better be good, Hermione, it ruined my date." He says. "That makes two of us." I grumble. Hermione pulls out a jar containing one beetle. "That's what you pulled me out of my perfect date for? A beetle?" I exclaim. "Not just any beetle." She opens the jar. The beetle turns into the nastiest human being I have ever set eyes on (except, maybe Umbridge): Rita Skeeter. "Rita has agreed to write for the the Quibbler and article on the night You-Know-Who came back." Hermione says.

Rita asks Harry to describe it mostly, sometimes checking to see whether my version of events collides with Harry's. Finally, she turns to me. "And can you name any of the Death Eaters who were present?" She asks. Harry cuts in, naming several Death Eaters. "And Lucius Malfoy." I finish. Harry looks at me oddly. "I know you don't exactly have a good relationship with your father, but are you sure you about this?" He whispers. "Positive." I nod. Luna walks up, and takes the article. She promises it will be in the Quibbler soon.

Luna is right, and the article comes sooner than expected, along with an education decree banning the possession of it. I manage to get my hands on a smuggled copy of the Quibbler.

 **Harry Potter and Carina Malfoy: When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returned**

By Rita Skeeter

Many have been accusing Harry Potter and Carina Malfoy of lying about You-Know-Who's alleged return. Now, with the breakout of of ten high-security prisoners of Azkaban, I decided it was time to speak to these two about the truth of the night when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned.

The story goes like this: Carina and Potter were transported by Portkey to a Graveyard, where You-Know-Who was waiting for them. He then used their blood to regenerate his body, unwillingly. The Death Eaters were then summoned to his side, and You-Know-Who then dueled with Harry. An unforeseen wand complication allowed the pair to escape. When asked as to the identities about the Death Eaters, they responded "Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr,, Avery Sr., Nott Sr. Walden Macnair, and Lucius Malfoy."

"Wow." I say to Hermione. "She actually managed to get the facts right this time." Hermione laughs, but stops as Draco blocks our path. "What do you want?" I snap, hand instantly going for my wand. "How dare you?" He snaps. I hit him with a good Bat Bogey Hex. Unfortunately, I hit him just as Snape comes around the corner. He flicks his wand, and removes my hex.

"That will be 50 points from Ravenclaw, I think." Snape says smoothly.


	23. Caught

Chapter Twenty-Three- Caught

"Very good, Cho! Blimey, Carina! That's one strong Patronus!" Harry says, walking around the room of Requirement. My Phoenix chases around Luna's silvery hare, getting distracted by a horse that turns out to be Ginny's. Suddenly, our old house-elf, Dobby, Apparates into the center of the room. "Harry Potter, sir! They found out! They're coming!" He says, and quickly Disapparates. Everyone screams and runs for the door. I decide to try and hid in a corner to wait it out.

"Trip Jinx, Potter!" I hear my brother say gleefully. "Very good, Draco! Ms. Parkinson, go check and make sure no one is still inside." Umbridge says. Great. I'm about to get caught. As if on cue, Pansy, strides in. The pillar I am hiding behind quickly disappears. "Got another one!" Pansy calls happily, grabbing me. "Good, very good." Umbridge says. "And I found this." Pansy drags me out of the Room of Requirement and hands the roster sheet to Umbridge. "Take them to my office." She instructs Draco and Pansy, and walks off.

"Switch." Draco says, handing Harry over to Pansy, and grabbing my collar. "So this is where you've been disappearing to." He taunts. "Where's you friends now?" We reach Umbridge's office. "Stay here and don't try anything." Draco says, closing the door, and leaving Pansy in the room. A few minutes later, Umbridge comes back with Marietta Edgecombe. "Help me take them to Dumbledore's office." Umbridge says with a malicious grin.

Dumbledore doesn't seem fazed by the sudden presence of us. He is actually talking to Fudge. "Now, see here, Cornelius! Just like I told you! Proof!" Umbridge waves the roster under his nose. "Dumbledore's Army." Fudge reads. "So you are trying to overthrow me!" Dumbledore winks at Harry and I and says "Ah, yes! You have discovered my secret" rather pleasantly.

"See, this girl here told me about a secret meeting tonight." Umbridge says, pointing at Marietta, who is covering her face. "You see, Dolores, the students have done nothing wrong. I formed this society before your passage of the Educational Decrees." Dumbledore says, sensing Umbridge's next move. "Well, I'm afraid I have no choice but to arrest you." Fudge says, not sounding sorry at all. "You're counting on the fact that you think I will come quietly. I most certainly do not have any intentions of going to Azkaban." Dumbledore replies, and with that, he reaches out and grabs Fawkes, and in a fiery blast, they disappear. "You know, as much as you hate him, Minister, you can't deny, Dumbledore's got style." One of the portraits says.


	24. Flight

Chapter Twenty-Four- Flight

I have absolutely no classes while the fifth years take their O.W.L.s today, so I'm sitting in the common room reading until Luna rushes in and grabs me. "Harry needs help." She says. I run after her, only to find Neville trying to help pull a Slytherin off of Ginny. "Releshio!" I exclaim, hoping it works on humans, too. Draco sneaks up from behind me, and wrestles my wand out of my hand, so I take to hitting him hard in the face. "Hey!" He exclaims, but still keeps a firm grip.

Once again trapped in Umbridge's office, this time with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, I whisper to Hermione, "what's going on?" "Sirius is in trouble." She whispers back. "Now, who was it you were trying to contact? Was it Dumbledore?" Umbridge asks sweetly. Harry refuses to answer. "Maybe the Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tongue." She says. "That's illegal!" Hermione exclaims. "What Fudge doesn't know won't hurt him." Umbridge flips over a portrait. "If you won't tell her, I will!" Hermione exclaims.

"Tell me about what?" Umbridge asks. "Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione says. Umbridge looks interested. "Show me." She says, and leads Hermione and Harry out, leaving several Slytherins to guard us.

As soon as she's out the door, I twist myself out of Draco's grip, and yank all of our wands out of his hand, quickly passing the, around. "Expelliarmus!" I exclaim while Ginny hits Draco with a Bat-Bogey Hex. "Hey, Draco." I say as we run out of the room. "Your face looks a hell of a lot better this way."

"Ginny, how is Sirius in trouble?" I ask as we run. "Harry says Voldemort's got him in the Department of Mysteries." She replies. I stop for a second while everyone keeps going, and press the Phoenix bracelet into my hand. "Carina Malfoy." I say, and as the Phoenix uncurls, I say "Sirius Black." A second or two later, Sirius appears in my mirror.

"Are you ok?" I ask. Sirius looks confused. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Harry said something about Voldemort caught you in the Department of Mysteries. He's going there now, and I don't think I can stop him." I say. "I'm fine." Sirius says. "But it sounds like Voldemort is trying to lure you into the Department of Mysteries. I'll meet you there." "No, don't. We'll be fine." I say, but before I can finish he disconnects.

By the time I catch up with the others, they have met up with Hermione and Harry in the Forbidden Forest. "Harry, Sirius is ok!"'I try and tell him, but he doesn't listen. "How do we get to the Ministry?" He asks. "We fly, of course!" Luna says. "How?" I ask. "Thestrals! They're attracted to blood, and in case you hadn't noticed, Harry and Hermione are covered in blood." She says in a very un-Luna-like tone. "There's three here now, and more coming!" Neville pipes in.

"Excuse me, but can someone what a thestral is, because there's nothing here!" I exclaim. "They can only be seen by people who've seen death." Luna says. "It's our only choice." Harry sighs. Luna and Neville quickly help those of us who can't see the thestrals get on. The thestrals take off at an alarming rate and I find myself clutching the invisible creature to stay on.


	25. The Hall of Prophecy

Chapter Twenty Five- The Hall of Prophecy

It is of much relief to me when we finally land in London. Harry instantly piles us into the Visitors Entrance. "They're just going to let us walk straight in?" I whisper as we land in the Atrium and head towards the lifts. "Apparently." Ginny whispers back.

"Level One: Department of Mysteries." A cool voice says. We step out of the lifts and head through a door into a circular room with loads of doors. "Which one, Carina?" Harry asks, knowing I've been here before. "That one." I say, pointing to a door. We walk through it into another long hall, with another door at the end. "Through there." I say.

Harry scans the rows inside the Hall of Prophecy, looking for something he won't find. "Harry, I already told you, he's not here. Come on, we need to get back to Hogwarts." I say. "It's got your name on it, Harry." Neville says, pointing at an orb. Great. Just great. Harry walks over and picks it up off the shelf. I can hear footsteps in the distance. "Harry, we need to get out of here, now!" I say, trying to pull him towards the exit.

"Very good, Potter, now just hand the prophecy to me." A masked Death Eater says. "Don't do it, Harry." I say through clenched teeth. "Where's Sirius?" Harry demands. "You know you really ought to learn the difference between dreams, and reality." The Death Eater steps closer, and pulls off his mask. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand it over, or we will start using wands." My father says. I can barely make out a couple other Death Eaters surrounding us. "If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry says.

Someone laughs behind the Death Eaters. "He knows how to play. Itty, bitty, baby, Potter." Bellatrix Lestrange taunts, coming forward. "You're Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville confirms. "Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's Mum and Dad?" She teases. "Better, now that they're about to be avenged!" Neville says. Bellatrix looks about to duel him, but Father holds her back. "Lets everyone just calm down." He says. "All we want is that prophecy, Potter."

"Harry, give it to me." I say. "I have an idea." Harry shakes his head and makes a motion to Hermione. "And why do you want it?" He asks the Death Eaters. "Smash shelves." Hermione hisses into my ear. I pass the message on. "Haven't you always wanted to know the secret of your scar?" Father asks. "Why did Voldemort need me to come and get it?" Harry says coldly.

"You dare say his name?" Bellatrix snaps. "Filthy Halfblood!" "Calm down, Bella." Father snaps. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made." "NOW!" Harry yells. "Reducto!" I yell. The nearest shelf comes crashing down. Pearly white figures start speaking. "Run!" I hear Harry yell, and take off, not sure of which direction I'm going. "Stupefy!" I call over my shoulder, hoping I hit a Death Eater.

 **Suspense, suspense... Sorry for the cliff hangar, I thought it would be a good place to end the chapter.**


	26. The Deadly Curtain

Chapter Twenty-Six- The Deadly Curtain

"Nox." I whisper, turning my wand light out. "Leave Nott, the Dark Lord will not care about his injuries. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, that way. Avery, Mulciber, take the right side. Jugson, come with me." I hear Father giving out orders, and footsteps heading towards my hiding place. "Stupefy!" I shout again, and take off. "That way, run!" Someone orders several more Death Eaters after me.

I run through a door into an empty classroom, and crawl behind one of the desks. "No one's in here." A Death Eater calls, quickly looking in. "Check again. I could have sworn I saw the blonde one run in there." A second Death Eater says. Does he mean me, or Luna?

That's when I spot Luna and Hermione hiding in a dark corner. Hermione nods slightly and we both shout "Expelliarmus" at the same time. The Death Eater manages to dodge both spells, and in a flash of purple light, Hermione crumples. "Petrificus Totalus!" I exclaim. This time my spell, hits the Death Eater in the chest.

"Help me, Luna." I say, running over to Hermione. "Rennervate." I say, repeating a spell I think I've heard somewhere. Hermione stirs and opens her eyes. Luna and I support her as we walk as fast as we can out of the room, and through another door.

"There you are!" Ron exclaims as we walk into a room with an ancient curtain in the center. "We've been looking for you." Harry adds. He, Ron, Neville, and Ginny are standing a few feet away from the curtain. "Can you hear them?" Luna asks suddenly. "The Death Eaters?" I say. "No, the voices." Harry says. "Harry, there's no voices." Hermione says, standing up off my shoulder.

Harry doesn't have time to answer, for at that moment, black smoke of flying Death Eaters surrounds us. Someone grabs me. "What's going?" Someone calls. A second later, the smoke clears, and I can feel the wand of Bellatrix pressed into my throat.

"Did you actually believe that mere children such as yourselves could stand a chance against us?" My father says, walking up to Harry. "Now, you have two options. Hand over the prophecy, or watch your friends die."

I wince in pain as Bellatrix digs her wand into my throat. "Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville exclaims. Bellatrix laughs when Harry refuses to give it over. "Seems he needs a little convincing! Crucio!" The spell hit my throat and I scream.

One thing for sure about Bellatrix is that she likes to go overboard. Even Voldemort didn't hold on with the Cruciatus Curse this long. "Bella, that's enough!" Someone says, I can't tell. Bellatrix doesn't stop. "BELLA! No!" I can make out the voice this time as Bellatrix lets go. I crumple to the floor, breathing ragged.

The Order runs in suddenly, pulling the Death Eaters off of everyone. Tonks helps me to my feet, and immediately, the two of us go after Bellatrix, matching each other spell for spell. Bellatrix manages to duel us both at the same time.

A jet of light hits Tonks in the chest, and she collapses, falling down the side of the circle. "Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!" I shout. Nothing works. "Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix yells.

It seems to happen in slow motion. Bellatrix yells the spell, and I freeze in fear. Another jet of red light heads towards the green light. The spells collide inches from my chest, and Sirius pulls me out of the way. Bellatrix turns to him, and fires off a jet of light from her wand. This spell hits Sirius in the chest, and he falls through the ancient curtain.

Numbness crawls all over me. Sirius isn't dead. It's impossible. But Sirius doesn't come out the other side of the curtain. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Lupin hold Harry back. Hermione grabs my arm, but she doesn't need to. He's gone. Sirius, who was my cousin. Sirius, who let me stay at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place without asking any questions. Sirius, who came rushing to the Department of Mysteries to save Harry. He's dead. And it's my fault.

Hermione points at something. I look up. Dumbledore has come. He quickly subdues all the Death Eaters, save Bellatrix, who has run off. It looks as though Harry has as well. He quickly checks that the rest of us are alright, then runs out.

I run over to where Tonks is lying unconscious. "Tonks?" I say. She doesn't stir. "Hermione, is she dead?" I ask, my voice quivering. Hermione comes over, and shakes her head. "Tonks is still alive." She assures me. "Hurry!" Ginny calls from across the room, holding a glowing object between her, Neville, and Luna. Hermione and I dash forward and grab it. As the Portkey leaves, I get one last glimpse at my father before I land in the hard floor of Hogwarts.

 **And that's it for Year Four! Year Five coming soon!**


End file.
